


The Prince and The Pauper

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Prompto Argentum, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto has Heterochromia Iridum, dad cor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noctis has chosen Prompto as his chosen alpha, who will rule beside him as King as well. These are their adventures before they take the crown.





	The Prince and The Pauper

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do a story on this ship in forever. Love the game, one of my favorites of all time. Even if the ending emotionally scarred me for all time. Anyway tell me what you think! Also might up the rating if I need to.

Noctis was walking through the Citadel’s gardens, humming a song under his breath, feeling drowsy under the warm rays of the sun. He was looking for his chosen, his mate that he had chose all for himself. Of course, finding Prompto when he was in the mood to go and take photographs. It wasn’t impossible though. Even though Noctis and Prompto have not bonded yet, they still had a close connection. A close enough connection that Noctis always had a idea to where Prompto was. So now he only had to find where Prompto was in the gardens. Finally though the scent of his alpha caught his nose. The omega’s eyes gleamed in happiness and a low purr escaped his throat.

He raised his hands and cupped his mouth shouting out for his mate for a second. There was a moment of silence before the sound of running caught his attention. He turned around and looked up. Hanging with one hand gripping on a branch, camera in the other, a happy go lucky blonde was smiling at the prince omega. 

“Sorry,” stated the blonde, his smile widening, “I did you need something, buddy?”

The omega purred looking at his alpha with warm eyes. “I was just looking for you is all.”

Prompto smiled and leaped down, landing gracefully on the ground. It was obvious in certain movements that Prompto had taken well to the training that Cor had been giving him. Straightening up, Prompto waved his camera around, and said, “I got the perfect picture of my lovely prince, by the way. I just thought you should know when I’m off showing it off.”

At this Noctis raised an eyebrow and met his alpha’s strange eyes. One a shiny violet and one a sky blue. It was one of the things that had captured Noctis’s attention when he had first met Prompto. No one had eyes just like Prompto Argentum. 

Smirking slightly, Noctis said, “It would only be fair then if I was to show you off at the next Gala.”

“Never mind,” Prompto said, his face going blank, “I shall print it and it shall hang on my wall like my other pictures.”

At this Noctis sighed and shook his head. “I don’t understand why you are so against me showing the world that you are mine.”

Prompto gave a shaky smile and messed around with his camera. “Still kinda hoping that you are going to snap out of whatever thing has your mind clouded by your decision of me. After all I really don’t think that I am alpha material. Just a little pleb you know.”

A certain sadness took over Noctis’s eyes as he gazed at Prompto for a minute before sighing and muttering, “Well come on. Ignis was making lunch for us when I found you.”

The different coloured eyed alpha looked at the omega for a minute before grinning widely. “Thank the Astrals! I am starving, Noct, and Iggy’s cooking is the best.” 

The alpha pocketed his camera and grabbed Noctis’s hand before running toward the inside of the Citadel, Noctis smiling widely when Prompto interlocked their fingers together.

**********************************

King Regis was looking at the people in front of him with wary eyes and a grim face. Noctis was standing beside his father, bristling in anger, but holding his tongue. Gladio and Ignis stood behind their prince, with stern faces, but both kept their mouths shut. This was something only the royals could deal with, not even Ignis could be involved. In fact, Clarus Amicitia was keeping quiet as well, though his eyes were blazing with anger.

In front of them were a lord and his family. Their son, Lukus was staring at Noctis was a smug smile. “I don’t know why you are pushing this, my prince. After all a person of your stature should only be with an alpha that could be by your side. I am afraid that the pleb that you say is your ‘chosen’ is not going to be the one. You know this, Prince Noctis. I’m sure the king is confident of this as well.”   
“You will not speak of my mate this way,” spat out Noctis, his blue eyes flashing red, “you know of the Lucis Royalty traditions. We have always chosen our own mates. Always. I have chosen mine. It is treason that you even open your mouth the way you do.”

“I am not committing treason,” Lukus calmly argued. “I’m just stating the facts, my prince. Do you really think that the lords and other countries are going to respect you if you mate the pleb. I’m sure that His Royal Majesty would agree.”

At this Noctis shot his father a quick look and could see the warring emotions in his father’s eyes, even though his face was completely blank. A wave of betrayal had Noctis taking a step back from his father and snarling at the son of the lord. “I would never mate you on my own free will and that is the only way you are having me.”

Regis looked at his son and muttered, “He’s got a point, son. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too bad if you at least tried to get to know Young Lukus. It would dishonour the family, after all they came all this way-”

“To get rejected,” growled out a voice. The doors to the throne room opened and Prompto walked in with his head held tall. Cor was walking behind his adopted son, pride shining in usually blank eyes. Prompto walked until he stood in front of the lord’s son. The two alpha eyed each other before Prompto simply scoffed, as if he hadn’t seen anything special.

“I see that the pleb has come to stake his claim,” growled out Lukus, his eyes glowing in anger, “I don’t think he’s ever seen a true alpha before. A true alpha that deserves to stand beside the prince, not a mutt.”

Prompto stiffened and stared at the Lukus before scoffing again. His face completely blank, Prompto looked to the side and muttered, “Pathetic.”

Noctis felt himself grinning at the display, which showed that Prompto had been spending way too much time with Cor. However, it was paying off for now. Lukus was shaken by the nonchalante display and was growing angier. He was snarling openingly now, but Noctis hadn’t done anything to stop it. In fact, no one had. No one had seen Prompto act like the alpha he was, and was awaiting his actions for all this.

“I think you are the pathetic one, Pleb,” spat out Lukus, his lips curling to sneer at the other. “Thinking that you could mate the Prince of Lucis. That is pathetic.”

The blonde alpha huffed and turned walking away from Lukus, showing that he didn’t care at all what the alpha said. Lukus took a step forward snapping, “You learn your place!” When a violent snarl escaped the happy go lucky blonde. It caused everyone to stiffen, hearing such a dominant sound from the blonde was shocking. Noctis, on the other hand, purred at the sound, basically melting at it. This was  _ his  _ alpha. The alpha that he chose. His chosen. Prompto slowly made his way to Noctis, who shot Prompto a warm look. He expected Prompto to stand beside him and let the omega do the talking, but Noctis was surprised when the blonde didn’t do that at all.

Prompto gripped Noctis’ chin and crushed his mouth to the omega’s. Dark blue eyes widened before they slowly closed as the omega leaned in close to the lips of his alpha, his purring echoing throughout the throne room. As their mouths moved together, Prompto released his scent for the first time in front of everyone, Noctis included. They were all overcome by the smell of gunpowder and lavender. Overpowering and sweet at the same time. Noctis was affected by it immediately. A loud moan broke from the omega’s throat, melting into his chosen’s body, and gripped onto Prompto’s clothes. 

As soon as the kiss began it ended, but Prompto had showed his claim on Noctis. A dominating and knee wobbling show of dominance. Prompto opened his eyes and gazed at Noctis, who slowly opened his own eyes. The omega found himself gasping though by what he saw. Prompto was staring at him with slightly glowing eyes, the sun hitting them just right to give them a certain glow. The expression on his face was completely foreign to Noctis, but he wouldn’t be upset if he saw it more. It was a face that reminded Noctis of his father’s face when he was going over treaties with other countries and such. A face that made decisions on the fly and dominated what needed to be dominated. A face of a pure alpha.

Prompto turned and looked at Lukus, who was staring at Prompto with shocked eyes. Prompto backed away from Noctis slightly and wrapped his arm around the other’s waist. He fixed those strange eyes on Lukus and spoke softly, but it seemed much like a roar. “I am afraid I don’t know your name, Alpha, nor do I care enough to want to know it at this moment. However, I will tell you my name. It isn’t Pleb, Commoner, or Mutt. Or whatever else you think to call me. My name is Prompto Argentum. Future Mate to Noctis Lucis Caelum. Whatever claim you have that I am a unreliable mate is a moot point. So kindly take your family and leave with what little dignity you have.”

At first they didn’t move until Cor stepped forward, his eyes blazing with emotion as he growled out, “My son told you to move along, Sir. I hope that brute force isn’t going to be needed to have this accomplished.”

Slowly the family made their way out of the room. Cor closed the doors and looked at his son with proud eyes. “Well done, Prompto,” stated the Marshall, “that is one way to show them that you mean business my son.” 

“This is going to be a hassle,” grumbled Regis, rubbing his face. He would have to write a formal apology to the family for Prompto’s actions, but he couldn’t be more pleased by the alpha’s actions during this all. Maybe his son had been right about the childish alpha. Turning to look at his son and mate with warm eyes, he was shocked to see Prompto glaring at him with those strange eyes. Noctis was eyeing his mate curiously, not knowing why his mate was glaring at his father. Ignis was stepping forward to call the alpha’s attention, while Gladio was moving to remove those glaring eyes with force. However, they were stopped when Prompto spoke to the king with the same tone he talked to lord’s son.

“I know you are the king, Sir. Normally, I would be bowing at your feet and such. Now I simply give you a warning not a threat. If you ever threaten Noctis and I’s bond there will be consequences, Sir. King or not.”

At this a pin could be heard dropping to the ground. Noctis paled and looked at his father with fearful eyes. Clarus was growling lowly at Prompto, who was still glaring at the king. Ignis looked sick, while Gladio was glaring at Prompto with everything he had. Cor simply looked prouder. Regis looked at Prompto before smiling and slowly getting on one knee, grunting slightly at his old age, and tilting his head showing his neck. This time everyone gasped, even Cor. King Regis, the strongest alpha of all time, was submitting to Prompto Argentum.

“Consider me warned, Alpha,” rumbled out Regis, smiling softly to himself glad to know that his son was in good hands, “However, you don’t ever have to worry about a lapse of judgement like that again.”

“Good.”

***************************************

Prompto was entered his apartment, his mind whirling around. He had pushed all buttons and he knew it. He had fucking pushed his dominance to Alpha Lord! Then he threatened King Regis himself! What the fuck was wrong with him! He hadn’t talked to Noctis as he ran away from the omega, only giving him a kiss before making a speedy exit. He then roamed around Insomnia for a while, knowing that Noctis would search his apartment first. Finally, around two in the morning Prompto returned home.

He walked in and collapsed on his couch, sighing deeply. He had no idea what to do right now. Relaxing on his couch, Prompto stretched out to make himself comfortable, but was stopped by the sound of footsteps. He sat up and turned to see Noctis walking out of the hallway and meeting Prompto’s eyes with anger filled ones. Prompto groaned and laid back down.

“Where the fuck have you been?”

Prompto winced at the angry tone of his mate and lowered his gaze. “Been all around Insomnia,” muttered Prompto, “had to clear my head.”

“Still could have called,” growled Noctis, taking as step forward, glaring at his alpha. “I’ve been worried sick, Prom. You disappeared like fucking smoke. No one could find you. Not even the Kingsglaive.”

“You had the Kingsglaive looking for me?” Prompto gaped at his mate and sighed. “More fucking things to worry about.”

“Things to worry about,” grumbled Noctis, picking up on the whispered words. “What the fuck are you talking about now?”

“Bud, I know you like to zone out sometimes,” Prompto began, giving his omega a weird look, “but you did see the display that I gave out right. I mean I fucking growled at the King of Lucis, you know your dad!”

“I know,” purred Noctis, walking forward toward Prompto, who was still laying on the couch. Once close enough, Noctis proceeded to straddle his alpha’s hips, hands splayed on Prompto’s chest, and leaning close so that their foreheads were pressed together. Black hair splayed around them, making a inky black curtain. “It was fucking hot. You made the King of Lucis submit to you. I almost creamed myself right then and there.”

At this Prompto let out a weak chuckle before raising his hands and laying them on Noctis’ hips. The omega let out a purr and wiggled said hips, enticing the alpha slightly. Noctis leaned in and pecked Prompto on the lips. “I’m not mad or anything. Neither is my father. Ignis is trying to still process what happened and Gladio has a lot of respect for you now. Cor has been spreading that tale all around the Citadel by the way. So when you go back expect a lot of people wanting to see the alpha that made the very king submit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will take suggestions if anyone sends one my way. I don't mind, but I do want them to be around this setting that I have if that isn't too bad.


End file.
